I n t o T h e W i l d
by The Sunflower Of Versailles
Summary: It was supposed to just a vacation trip, not a life-changer. But who knew a fox-man would change it all, and other secrets keep being revealed like letters being opened. Whatever this all means... I'm just researching, yet I feel like this situation is so familiar at the same time... [Modern! Keaton x College! Reader x Kaden]
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: Hey guys! So I'm back (woohoo!) because I took a major break and had writing enlightenment (aka went through major writers block.). Anyways I'm back and I promise to be faithful with this story. Now I promised I would connect my stories together, and I think many questions will be answered in this one that I left blank in my two others.****

 ** **was a major let-down I bet for everyone because it progressively got TERRIBLE AND HORRIBLE.****

 ** **But in case anyone wants to borrow the AU I'm okay with it cause I still think it's a decent idea. Just let me know if you want use it so I can read it cause I love to see different interpretations of my work.****

 ** **So uh, that's my update.**** ** **Oh and also if anyone ever cared my female Kaden cosplay was a SUCCESS! seriously who cares though.****

 ** **And I also apologize that my Keaton is probably OOC and Kaden is kinda angsty at the moment. IT'LL ALL MAKE SENSE I WON'T LEAVE YOU HANGING.****

 ** **Love you all still! Stay beautiful lovelies!****

 ** **Kurasu****

 ** **PS If you read my Kaden x Reader it might help since it's kinda a sequel, but oh well you don't need to if you're on team Keaton.****

* * *

"We made it." I breathed the air in and exhaled, letting my arms spread wide. (Friend's name) took a selfie of her at the base of Mount Fuji, while (Friend #2) just looked at the clouds above the mountain.

"Yea we totally did (name), I'm totally posting this on tumblr-Oh hey Mr. Guide-san-sempai! Could you take a photo for us?" She ran over to our tour guide and handed her his phone. Our tour guide was an old man who was from Kamakura. However, even though my friend was loud and didn't seem to respect the japanese culture (when we went to the Shinto Shrine, she refused to wear a kimono and instead wore a t-shirt and jeans to it), our tour guide was nice and he nodded, flipping up the photo tab and held the camera sideways.

"You all ready?" He questioned in his thick accent, looking up from the camera.

"Yea we are!" (Friend #1) shouted, wrapping an arm around me.

"Uh… (Friend #2), get a little closer to (name)."

"Mkay." She quietly said, inching closer then held out a peace sign.

"And in, three, two, one… Say 'Mount Fuji'" He exclaimed, snapping the photo as we all smiled wide. But that's also when I felt a brush of fur slithered across my ankles. My friends didn't notice, running toward our tour guide to see their pictures. Except me, who turned around to face what touched me only to meet eyes with… a fox? It was huge, with auburn fur, not like the ones I saw in the Appalachians.

NO. No this one was different, and it had red eyes, that looked like that had fire blazing in them. But it did nothing, just stare at me and tried to get closer until I shrieked and my friends looked up from the phone, noticing what I faced and screamed too, starting to run away with our tour guide.

"Sir what the hell is that?" (Friend #2) yelled as we ran for our beat-up Nissan.

"Kitsune." He said calmly, though when I turned back the kitsune kept following us, and I felt its eyes watching me.

"Kistune? Aren't those japanese myths? They aren't real, and if you're confusing this _thing_ with my _husbando_ in Fire Emblem, who is a kitsune, then you're a real prankster Sir." she huffed, sweat beading down her face.

"So I suggest you stay calm, _mam_."

Finally the van was in plain sight and we piled in, the tour guide turning in the car keys and started to drive in reverse in a fast manner that the tires screeched against the dirt path.

And that's when I saw the Kitsune running down the path as fast as it could, but in a blur we saw it spin and with the flick of its long fluffy tail whacked the car sideways. We all yelped, and realized that now the fox-thingy was on top of the car, pawing and scratching a way to break through. (Friend #1) whimpered, her head now with a big gash, clinging onto (Friend #2) who was in just as bad shape. I looked at them, then at the fox and shook my head.

"Why… Why are you doing this?" I whispered weakly, seeing that the Kitsune finally stopped attacking, his ears flicking up.

"Don't do it anymore… P-please," I continued, frightened and breathing while sitting sideways, knowing I must be crushing my friend's bodies. "I bet you're a fri-endly f-fox so stop attacking. W-we did nothing except v-visit your home.."

"So stop… No more."

The fox's demon red eyes blinked and with a little nod he jumped off the car, and instead of walking away, he went to the other side of the van, causing the interior to shake.

"(name), I don't think he's going to stop, we're his dinner for tonight."

"Shh… (Friend #1), let's see what happens. He seemed to respond to my words." I whispered back. The tour guide stood still, not saying a single word, and it seemed that wasn't moving. Was he dead?

The fox kept rattling our car, until we heard a groan from the tires and all our bodies lifting up to the sky. I looked over on the left window and saw he was actually _pushing_ the car back up. With a sudden thud, we were upright again, the Kitsune ambling away from the scene.

After a few seconds, there was just silence amongst ourselves until the Tour Guide huffed and turned van on, letting the motor run for a moment before taking off. My two friends hugged each other and sobbed on each other's shoulders, while I looked back and in the middle of the path the Kitsune, who then turned into a… _ **human**_?

The silhouette had ears and a tail still (Like a furry), but I saw the man-kitsune-thing look down at the ground before looking at my eyes. I quickly turned around, realizing that I probably shouldn't have seen it, but it's already too late. My curiosity already sparked.

"Uh, so, sir… What exactly are Kitsunes?" I asked.

"Well, Kitsunes aren't myths like most westerners believe. They're real, and many of the spirits are also humans that have lived for centuries. That was until 800 AD a large amount of Kitsune were killed for their fur by Europeans. They didn't realize that Kitsune were very special and that they basically were killing off peaceful, gentle souls. Many are rogue because of it, and there are still poachers even if it's been illegal since the 1800s. I've never seen a Kitsune nearby Mount Fuji however… You three must be very lucky."

"Lucky?" (Friend #1) huffed. "Yea right, we nearly got killed…!"

"I'm using sarcasm. Isn't that what you westerners do?"

I giggled quietly, glad the tense situation we were in lightened up a little as she and the Tour Guide argued a little bit.

But I still wondered… Why did the Kitsune attack us? And why did he stop when I told him to?

* * *

 ** _Into The Wild_**

I felt like I've been here before.

I sat on the sofa of the hotel room with my friends, who were getting their heels on for a party we were going to. Yet what happened earlier felt nostalgic, like the Kitsune we saw was someone I actually knew.

Someone from the past?

"Hey (name)? Hello...?" One of them called out, waving her hand. I snapped out of my thoughts and sighed, slapping her hand away lightly. "Don't worry I'm still on planet earth (friend's name)."

"Well good cause we're going partying! Are you coming?"

"I... I don't think so. You guys can go without me." I fake smiled. "Got some papers to write for college."

"Okay... Well we'll let you know if we see some cute Japanese guys okay?"

"Whatever, just don't bring them here." I mused, getting up to turn on my laptop. "Remember who's parents are paying for our trip."

"I know, I know. We are at a five-star hotel and stuff cause your rich parents let us." She repeated my words, and I shooed them away playfully. "Just go have guys okay? Trust me."

"Okay! Bye!" (Friend's name) said happily as she walked out to the hallway in her heels.

As soon as they left, I pulled out the tour guide's number and dialed it on my phone.

I needed to see that Kitsune again.

"It's not safe to go late at night to Mount Fuji. (Name)-san." The tour guide warned me as we walked through the park, looking for signs.

"I know..." I replied. "I just wish to see the Kitsune, even if he tries to attack again."

"Kitsunes are hostile creatures, and will fight till the end. I highly advise trying not to pick a fight with one." His voice wavered, yet as stubborn as I was, I didn't listen for some reason. My heart told me to continue walking through my brain was shouting all the reasons to turn back and call it a night.

"(Name)-san..."

"Hey, look, I understand that you don't want to go with me, and I'm absolutely nuts, so you can turn back now. I'll just call you when I need a right back."

"Okay very well then. Let me know if you're still living." He joked lightly and I nodded, smiling. "Thank you so much sir." I bowed as he walked away, then continued my way through the forest. Kilimanjaro was just a field away, and at night the landscape around it was magical. It was quiet, but the occasional sounds of animals made it lively. I understand why a kitsune would live here. Yet I saw nothing. No signs of the man-fox.

So, I resorted to last thing I did which was yell "Kitsune!" throughout the forest. I'd yell it out, then pause for a moment, hoping to hear something, but I didn't. Maybe I was just causing too much noise, so I lightly took steps and kept quiet but alert as I toured the forests of Mt. Kilimanjaro.

After an hour of walking along the steep of the mountain, I sat on a tree stump, checking my phone. No signal. I really was far from civilization wasn't I?

"You called?" A voice said in the dark.

My voice hitched, as I tried to look around for the location of the voice. It wasn't around. At all.

"Can you see me? Or feel me?" The voice kept taunting. I was frozen to my seat, and I felt a small wind blow against my jacket. Yet I wasn't scared, I felt like this happened before.

"I can't. Please show yourself." I stated simply, even if it was a dumb move. Usually talking to an unknown person can get you killed, at least in a typical horror movie.

"If I did, would you be scared or would you try to kill me?"

"Neither. I have no weapons, just my phone, and I'm not scared." I lied, because honestly my brain was screaming at me why I wasn't running now, but my heart was pounding happily, as if I was reuniting with someone I loved...

Someone I loved?

"Close your eyes then. Who knows what you can do to me." His voice turned hostile, and I gulped, shutting my eyes. A gentle breeze pushed on my face and there was a long silence, minus the sound of whatever it was rustling against the grass. The temptation of trying to peep through my eyelids fought against every inch of my being, but I obeyed the masculine voice and kept shut.

"Okay, open your eyes."

"Will something happen if I do?" I asked quietly.

"Not if you harm me. If you do, I'll make sure to repay the favor."

"... Okay." I breathed in deeply and anticipated for the kitsune to be in its animal form, waiting to attack.

But he wasn't. Though it was dark, you could see his silhouette in the moonlight, the ears sticking out of his head, dark amber eyes staring down at me. I just stared in awe, but he chuckled quietly, his tail wagging behind him in rhythm with his laughter.

"Were you expecting something scary? Like when I tried to attack you guys earlier?"

I nodded slowly.

"Oh sorry then. I thought you guys were going to try to kill me. Was anyone hurt? "

"No, thankfully." I replied curtly, afraid to still anything else.

"Are you still scared of me?"

He stared right into my eyes, as if he already knew the answer and I saw ears go down.

"I see... The natives warned you about us Kitsunes being feral right? Well if they would stop hunting us, we wouldn't be so mean..."

"Is it something else too...?" I accidentally blurted out loud, and his ear twitched. Frightened in my spot on the stump, I knew I shouldn't have asked that question.

"I-I'm sorry if that was sore subject-"

"No, no... it's fine." He sighed. "A long time ago, someone close to me died. After a war, the people, her own people started protesting and eventually they found a way to kill her. Some of these natives are the descendants of those people, and I have no remorse if I have to kill them. They deserve it too, for what they've done."

"Have you ever thought of that maybe these descendants shouldn't pay for their ancestor's mistakes? They don't know anything except for the fact you are a violent and mysterious creature." I asked, and started pulling out my phone, secretly turning on the mic to record his story.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No... I'm not. I'm from (country), but I live up in the Alps.

"What's the Alps?"

"... The Alpines. It's in Europe."

"Europe? They used to call that Nohr."

"Nohr...?"

"Yes, Nohr. You're currently in Hoshido."

I paused, rethinking he just said. He said this was Hoshido, and that Europe was Nohr...

So how old could he really be?

"Uhm, Kitsune-man, I have no idea how to call you-"

"It's Kaden."

"Oh. Well, I'm (name), and we are actually currently in the forests of Mount Fuji, which is located on the island of Japan. Also those Kingdoms don't exist. In fact, I've never heard of them." I stated simply. "Why aren't you attacking me like earlier?"

"People don't come here unless they want to hunt, typically. But you don't have a weapon, so I don't think you'll kill me, unless that thing is a-"

"It's a phone," I giggled quietly, holding it out to him. "It's a way to communicate, not to hunt.". He was about to reach out for it until it vibrated and the generic ringtone played out loud. The kitsune leaped away, turning into his spirit form, ready to lunge. Afraid, I pressed the button and answered the call yelling out "Hello?".

Thank god I did however because he right away stopped as I answered and put it on speaker phone.

"Hey! (Friends name), how's it going?"

"Hey... well (other friend) is drunk and I drank a little... sooooo how do you feel about picking us up?"

"Can't you get someone?" I asked quietly. "I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Who you talking to?" He asked curiously, still in that scary kitsune form. Looking up from my phone, I whispered "My friend. She drank too much sake."

"Who are you talking to? Oh (name) don't tell me you got a boyfriend here in Japan and you didn't tell us!"

"No it's not! I just am in the middle of typing my research down, and I didn't want to forget it."

"Oh okay. Just pick us up sooooon okay?" She then hung up as some guy called out her name and she laughed.

Typical.

"Kaden, now do you see? This device is just used for communication not harm."

"Then why did it vibrate when I was about to touch it?"

I shrugged, then smirked a little. "Coincidence. Also thanks for not killing me this time. I really want to come back home in one piece."

"No problem. You seem harmless, unlike these other people." He simply stated, looking down at the bustling town with lights and streets of people walking as if in a daze. The way he looked was lost and distant, as if he was reliving a memory. A painful one at that. "Sometimes I wonder if these people even know that their ancestors helped kill my friend... They just are so busy doing whatever they are doing now these days."

"Who was your friend?" His ears perked up and he looked at me then back at the city.

"Her name was Corrin."

"Corrin... I'm really sorry about that."

"Well sorry won't bring her back, or anything or anybody in that manner."

"Was she really that special to you?"

"Yes. Yes she was, but nobody will ever know Corrin like how I did." He quickly looked at me then back at the city. For a moment there was silence, just serene silence between human and kitsune. Almost until my phone went off, and my friends were sending drunk selfies and things I didn't want to see.

"I have to-"

"Go don't you?" He finished off my sentence, then he smiled brightly, the first time this whole night. "Thanks for letting me in a little on the present times. I hope I can repay the favor soon!"

"I do too. But... I won't be here tomorrow." My voice hushed. "This was a... different experience. Definitely not how I thought I'd visit Japan."

"Wait really? Why though?"

"I have to get back home. Well back to 'Nohr', as you say it."

"So you're a Nohrian?"

"Sure I guess...? Technically I'm European though." I smiled, holding out my hand. "It was nice to meet you." He stared at me oddly and I explained quickly. "Where I live, we shake hands as a greeting or a way of saying goodbye, especially if it's someone we don't know well."

"Oh!" He grabbed my hands and shook it a little hard, pulling it up and down. "Like that right?"

"No..." I sighed. "I'll show you next time we meet, promise."

"Okay! Have a safe trip, uh, (name) right?"

"Yes, it's (name)." I paused looking at him one last time before I started walking away. "Bye Kaden."

As I walked away, I touched my hand. The warmth of his hands were still felt on my cold, ugly hands.

Yet those hands felt so comforting, and familiar. So many questions ran through my head, and so many yearned to be answered. I knew that this wouldn't be the last time I come back.

In the airport, I quietly scrolled through my camera roll for the 100th time while my friends next to me watched Azura's new song "Lost in Thoughts". I wasn't looking through all my camera roll, I always kept staring at the burst of photos that our tour guide took just moments before Kaden came behind us and attacked us. Then in the second set of photos there was a strip of auburn fur that covered some of the screen.

Somehow, if Kaden said he killed anyone that came to him, how come we were spared? Did he know we were harmless? Yet he knew nothing about a cell phone or about anything modern. Also he mentioned a girl, Corrin, who was killed. After all he said he wanted revenge against anyone else because he believed they were descendants of those people who killed her.

 **I knew that this was a subject that was so mysterious yet so intriguing, I just had to know more about it. For now, I had a flight to catch, and also a friend to tell it to.**

* * *

In the Alps, there is a little house that's made of glass. It's modern, and looks cozy, with quilted throw blankets on sofas, a fireplace made of brick, and various lighted orbs hanging down asymmetrically from the ceiling. Of course there were other rooms too, but for the most part it was cute, and cozy. You get the point. It's my house.

In the Alps, it's lonely where my house is, in contrast to Japan, where it was never quiet.

Except in Mount Fuji.

Throwing my books and luggage onto the couch, I then threw myself on it and turned on the TV, flipping through channels. The trip was exhausting and long, and all I really wanted I do honestly was watch (tv show). That was until my phone blew up with messages.

Keaton: Hey!  
Keaton: how was Japan?  
Keaton: was it FUN?! It's not like I care anything just wondering.  
Keaton: reply?  
Keaton: im not waiting at all for you to reply, im just chilling in my wolf den  
Keaton: *man cave  
Keaton: I just named my man cave the wolf den cuz it's cool.  
Me: I'm back and I'm bored, just wanna come over? I'll tell you everything that happened. Also some spooky stuff happened :0  
Keaton: Cya soon then  
Me: cya ╰(*´ **︶** **`*)╯**

I put the phone on the table and just sat on my couch, sipping hot cocoa and snuggling against a blanket waiting for his arrival. It wasn't like I had anything else to do anyways except wait for Keaton.

Now who was Keaton, you dear readers are asking? He's my neighbor, NOT my boyfriend. Well... I've never seen his house, but he lives close by here. It's what he says. Nobody else lives in this area of the Alps except for us. At least what I know of so far.

My parents were pretty eccentric about staying away from society. It's for protection since they work for the UN and political stuff, but when I first moved here I was 16 and was exploring the snowy outdoors it's when I found him. He was outside of my deck, laying on the ground bleeding a dark crimson. My parent's helicopter hadn't returned yet and I was scared since I didn't know how to contact anyone.

He looked a little older and had a hood to cover his hair and dark brown eyes that were intriguing at times, like little blood stains sprayed into his orbs.

I rushed back inside and looked around for a cloth. In the medicine cabinet I grabbed iodine, and in the brink of the moment, I took my dish cloth and ran outside to help him. His face was etched in pain, and he held onto his arm for dear life, yet the crimson substance still trickled through the cracks in between his fingers.

"Hey, it's okay, let go of your arm. It's going to hurt, but it's to help you." My voice was hushed, as I tried to pry his hand off his injured arm.

"I'm f-ine it's just a S-s-scratch..." his voice trembled weakly.

"No you're not okay!" I screamed. "Just let go of your arm! If not you could die of major blood loss, or I don't know! It could get worse! You won't die though I promise!"

He finally let see the wound and I saw a big gash, seeing layers of skin ripped apart viciously however it happened. It wasn't of concern. The man groaned in pain and I put drops and drops of iodine on it. It was obvious that over-the-counter products would not help this guy.

"Hey can you stand?" I asked. He tried to stand, but he stumbled then fell. For a moment I also saw a gash was on his leg too, which is why he was laying on the ground. My anxiety increased by double, not knowing what else to do. Grey's Anatomy certainly was not that educational.

"Look... I-I think I am gonna have to call some medics in." I stammered. "I can't do anything!"

"Yes you can!" He screamed. "Dammit, whatever happens, you can't let a medic help me."

"It's the only way!" I shouted. "I'm getting my phone."

"No don't!" He grabbed my leg before I could run.

"Get some rags. Tie them up. Really tight."

"... O-Okay." I did as he said and split the dish rag, wrapping it around his arm, and tied it really tight. The blood still soaked it, and it wasn't working, but it was what he said. I ran back inside and grabbed more scraps, but I couldn't find anymore. I started using my least favorite t-shirts and ran outside, tearing up chiffon, sheer, silk, and Egyptian cotton-made shirts. If my parents found out I teared up those shirts they would ground me. They never found out anyways.

Somehow while I bandaged him up, the blood flow was stopping. I don't know how, but it did. He groaned with every tight wrap I put around him. There was a heavy silence between us until I broke it.  
"So... what's your name?"  
"It's Keaton. Yours?"  
"(Name). Just moved here, getting used to the Alps? Is this normal?"  
"No, just got in a hunting accident. There was a nice-sized rabbit around here."

How could a rabbit do something like that? It had to be more than that, but I never bothered to ask him. I came to realize that he was just a mysterious person altogether, but that's what intrigued me. After tying the last knot, I helped him stand up. He was a little wobbly, until we walked around a little and we trudged through the snow.

"Heh... It's a miracle that I found you here right?" I smiled and he looked down, then up at the sky. "I suppose, but I could have probably fixed myself up somehow."

"Somehow? You were just dying!"

"Yes... but I can walk now." He let go of my arm and started walking normally and smiled. "Thanks!"

And that's how we became friends.

It's been 3 years since that happened, but we kept each other company all the time. Now he was ringing the doorbell, interrupting my thoughts. Jumping off the couch, I opened the door and let him in. "Come on in!"

"Eh, you're watch (tv show) again?"

"Yes. The reruns are good alright?" I pouted playfully, sitting back on the couch. He sat down next to me and we shared my comfy blanket as always.

"So how was the trip to Japan? Not that I care or anything."

"Well that's what I wanted to talk about." I giggled. He always says he didn't care when he cared, and that was such a cute quirk of his.

"What is it?"

"This." I handed him my phone and he scrolled through my camera roll.

"I don't see anything-wait no I do! Are you talking about the Sakura trees? Those are common Japanese trees-"

"No not those!" I snatched my phone back and zoomed into one of the photos where Kaden appeared, then gave the phone back to him.

"That. That's what the odd thing was. That thing attacked me during my trip."

"Wait are you okay?" He pulled me close, our eyes meeting, but I slowly pushed myself away from him.

"I'm uh fine... That's not the point. It's called a kitsune. At least our guide called it that. We were just taking a picture in Mount Fuji when he came out of nowhere and attacked us."

"Wait you said he. Do you know him?"

"Sort of. I can't stop thinking about it Keaton. His name is Kaden, and from what it sounded like he's lived for a bunch of years. What strikes me though is that he kept mentioning Nohr and Hoshido and a person named-"

"Corrin." My hooded friend finished my sentence, as if he knew exactly who I was talking about it. "Sorry, my father was an archaeologist and his specialization was those ancient kingdoms."

"Wait you know about it too?"

"Well let's just say the world likes to forget that they existed. So much controversy has happened because of it. Wars were fought over it because Europeans claim that their descendants are of Nohrian descent. Same thing happened in Asia. The Kingdoms crumbled after Princess Corrin died under unknown circumstances and because of that, the two rivals ended each other's Kingdoms. After that the remaining lands scrambled to create their own Kingdoms, republics, principalities, stuff like that."

"Well Kaden said her own people killed her."

"Many people distrusted Corrin, especially since she was a Nohrian and Hoshidan Princess and wanted peace for everyone, even though she had to kill some of her family for that peace. That's why the people distrusted her diplomacy, especially Nohrian commoners. The peace between the Kingdoms ended when she died."

"... Wow you seem to know a lot."

"I do. Like I said, my dad studied it, particularly Corrin." He smirked. "I'm surprised a Kitsune told you that. They are pretty hostile."

"Yea I am... But I was thinking for my end of the year research project, I should study Kitsunes, especially him. He's like a living first-person source, we could learn more about our world-

"This mean more to you than what you're saying right?"

I paused, but realized he was right. We just stared at each other eyes before he broke it away and looked at the TV.

"I'm going with you. Besides what happens if he attacks you again? I don't want that to happen. Ever. Again. Understand?"

"Fine." I smiled, snuggling up against him, opening up my laptop. He smelled like someone who bathed in Axe, probably to hide the smell of that same hoodie he always wore. "I'll book our tickets for tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night? That's a little too early don't you think?"

"I promised Kaden I'd come back, so I'm going as soon as possible."

"Still there is one thing I'm worried about."

"Yea?"

"My visa is expired."  
I slammed my laptop shut and pulled out my phone, then looked up at him.

"I can ask to see if I can borrow my dad's private plane~"

"That works too."

"That also leads to another question."

"What is it?" I smirked at him. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"No! Definitely not! This is a very important question however."

"And this is?"

"Will there be good food?"

Typical Keaton.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so the last time I updated was November? Damn. I felt like I just started this story. Okay well it is back. I have been working on this in-between my breaks because school is a pain as everyone knows, so that's my boring excuse.**

 **Is anyone else happy that Heroes is here? Now I don't have to log around my clunky 3DS XL just to see my husbandos.** **So far I have Leo, and I love it.**

 **Anyways enjoy reading!**

 **-Kurasu**

 **Day One**

We landed in Japan in a private airport, where there no needs to checks Visas or any type of international document. Since I was the daughter of diplomats, I was given a pass from those long security lines. Keaton was as well. We were driven to our hotel (which this time I made sure was outside of Tokyo and close by that village nearby Fuji). The town was nice, with many shrines dedicated to foxes, and many of the citizens wore kimonos, but most wore jackets and jeans as it was cold outside. I wore a thick jacket and Keaton kept his hoodie on as typical. The time was 7:20 AM and we waited in small, run-down building where the old man from the last trips works. I tried to use my best Japanese to tell them we needed him and hopefully it worked out.

And it worked out. The tour guide was the only one in the business who spoke English and also was willing to take us to Fuji. So we rode in his old van up the mountain half-up until he dropped us off. Barely any signal was found on my phone, and that was fine. The smell of fresh air felt so nice on my skin, but Keaton didn't feel the same way. He just instead pulled down the drawstrings to his hoodie so the wind didn't get to his face.

"Hello? Kaden! It's me (name), remember I was here last week?" I shouted out.

"A bunch of tourists come here all the time I bet he probably doesn't remember you."

"You'd be surprised I think. He doesn't know anything about the modern age. When I came here he still thought Japan was Hoshidan territory." I whispered back, staying close to him.

The deeper we walked between the clusters of Asian trees, the more sounds were heard. Still no Kaden. I kept calling his name but he never appeared or showed up.

More rustling was heard, and we saw other animals run occasionally around, but yet no Kaden.

Or any Kitsune.

For hours we walked around, but yet no sounds, and as soon as we knew it, the sun was setting.

"Hey (name), I'm getting a little hungry, can we just call it quits and go back to the hotel to eat?" He groaned.

"I suppose." I sighed, a little disappointed that we couldn't find him. Maybe he didn't reside here. It had only been two days since I hadn't seen him, so he couldn't have gone that far right?

He did though.

Back in the hotel, exhausted, we threw our hiking bags on the couch and sat on the floor. Turns out there was only one room available, and it was a cramped single-bed room. Go figure... I would have argued or find us another hotel except we were tired and besides we friends anyways. Not boyfriend and girlfriend.

Keaton was sweating like crazy, constantly taking a towel and dabbing it to his head. Yet he didn't take off his hoodie.

Why does he never take off that hoodie?

"Keaton..." I sighed. "Maybe if you took off that bulky sweater you wouldn't be so hot?"

"Nah. I'm fine."

I crawled closer, trying to flip off the hoodie from his head, but he quickly flicked my hand away.

"Don't do that (name)."

"Why not? You're sweating like crazy! Are you trying to die of dehydration? Why aren't you getting water?"

"I have one right here." He said bluntly, shaking the water in my face. "Get off my case, I'm fine."

"What's wrong with taking off the hoodie?"

"I like it, okay?"

His eyes lit up a flash of red, and I stopped for a moment.

"Wait did it just-?"

"No it didn't." He looked away.

"So your eyes did just flash red. Keaton you're not telling me something. Why do you always wear a hoodie? Take it off or I will!"

The man in front of me looked straight at me in the eyes for a long time. He never looked so scary...

There was a Wild look in his eye, the same one from when Kaden was in his kitsune form. It wasn't human, and it was cold, like staring into a feral animal's eyes.

Was he... not human? A kitsune too?

"I'll get you some more water, if there's anymore here." I stood up, breaking eye contact with him. Best not continue prying a secret that didn't want to be revealed.

"Thanks. Hey (name)?" He asked, looking away from me as I poured a cup of water.

"Yea? What is it Keaton?"

"Just know that I can't show you the reason why I have a hoodie yet, because... it's hard to explain."

"It's okay." I laughed lightly. "I think the craziest thing that's happened to me was meeting Kaden so far... Sorry for being annoying. Truce?"

"Truce."

"Good night Keaton. Let's hope he's there tomorrow."

_

That night I could sleep. Not because of me, but because Keaton kept moving around the bed, curling like a puppy, then yawning mid-sleep and turning and twisting.

I never thought it was humanly possible and not only that, but his necklace with a purple amethyst pendant kept making noise too, the sound of the chain jingling like crazy.

No matter how hard I shut my eyes, counted sheep, tried not to think of stuff, as soon as I drifted to sleep, I was once again kicked by Keaton on accident as he tried to get comfortable.

I was so done, until I saw something in his hoodie twitch, like an animal's ear as he lay nestled now against my arm. I wanted to uncover that hoodie, find out what the secret was, but I'm his friend, and I know he would tell me when the time was right.

Oh well.

Too tired to argue against myself, I just decided to try to go back to sleep, in which I finally able to get, until the sun shone in my face, and my mysterious friend lightly shook my shoulders.

"Hey it's sunrise, we should get going."

Half-asleep still, I rolled away from him, taking the blankets with me. A small grunt escaped his lips and he got off the bed, walking to my side and scooped me up in his arms like a rag doll, bridal style.

"Loser." He muttered quietly.

"Can't I just get five minutes Keaton?" I groaned, lighting punching his chest.

"Nope. What happens if I give you five minutes and then we don't catch Kaden because you didn't get up five minutes earlier."

"Fair point. Let me down."

Instead of gently letting me down, he just dropped me on the couch.

"Ow... really next time, drop me on the floor and let my bones shatter." I muttered sarcastically, rubbing my poor back. Manners wasn't his strength anyways.

"So... I think we need this, and this..." I heard him talking to himself as he stuffed supplies for our trip into his bag. I wasn't paying attention, as I walked to the bathroom and was going to get ready, when I heard a screeching noise and it wouldn't stop.

"Keaton!" I yelled, walking back out of the bathroom, past the bed to the kitchen only to see him trying to stuff porcelain plates into the bag. "What are you doing?" I asked, snatching the plate from him.

"What? It's complimentary with our room right? The lady said so..."

"The condiments were, not the plates-" I then looked at his backpack that was stuffed with mini soaps, tissue boxes, more plates. My gaze turned from him, who had a confused expression on his face to his backpack then back at him.

"You seriously think we need this up in the middle of the mountain?" My voice raised again at him. It's like he's never went hiking or knew how to pack normally!

"Geez, I just thought the packaging was nice." He shrugged, looking away, making me feel guilty. I hated seeing that look on his face anyways...he was my best friend after all. Even the girls that I hung out with were just college friends, but they weren't Keaton.

Yet even if he was the one I knew the most, he was so mysterious but fiercely loyal. There was always an Aurora that wasn't human about him, and I suppose that's why I always loved talking to him.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have snapped like that." I apologized quietly. "We'll just go to the store and buy some food in case we get lost."

"Mkay." He said simply, zipping up his backpack filled with hotel condiments happily as if he found treasure. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him like that.

Yet I knew it would be these things that I would always remember in life, just the little things I'll look back at and smile about.

_

 **Day 2 of Searching  
**  
"I think we got this definitely." I said in a hushed voice to him. "We have camping supplies, a week's amount of food-We gonna Kaden and I'll finally get all the questions I need so I can finish his research project."  
"You've said that already (name)..." He replied back in a bored, slightly irritated tone.

"I know but I'm so determined Keaton! He's so... outlandish. He reminds me of you at times." I quietly muttered. A little movement flickered in his hoodie, and I caught it in the corner of my eyes. I soon realized maybe my little college project would be more than just about one person...

Or maybe I was just reading too many books and I'm imagining things. It all started yesterday anyways.

We walked around the foot of Kilimanjaro for a while, this time not calling out his name, just staying in the silence for a while. The only sound was the sound of our bags of beef jerky (Keaton insisted beef jerky was a definite essential when we went shopping) and clunks of a lot of canned soup. It was obvious we were amateur campers. After walking around for a while I heard Keaton's nose sniffle and he just simply said "I think we are in the center of the forest. We should just settle down here."

I nodded, unzipping my backpack to start setting up an electric food heater while Keaton settled up our tents.

But that's when we heard rustling. Something dashed between the trees and we couldn't see it. Both of us stopped what we were doing and looked at each for a moment, then assumed it was nothing, returning back to our work.

More rustling of sorting cans, I was checking wifi signal, I read instructions for Keaton while he assembled our tents, ate beef jerky, stayed quiet for the most part just setting up our camping grounds, fox person came behind us-FOX PERSON YOU MEAN KITSUNE?

Yes that rustling noise that we heard earlier had to come from him because in a flash, orange fur ran around our base and in a heartbeat he started to attack our grounds.

"Stop!" I screamed, running after the Kitsune. It ran away from me and instead went after Keaton. But it did try to attack him, the fox just stopped at look at my hooded friend as if he was waiting for him to do something. Yet the creature stood in hostile pose, it's front legs extended and shoulders raised as it's head dipped down in a menacing stare. The two just stared at each other, and then the kitsune broke the stare, looking straight at me. Oh no..

The Japanese fox lunged toward me in those few milliseconds ready to shred the life out of me.

And it did, it was Rogue almost, tearing at me, I felt the kitsune ripping the fabrics keeping me warm. I was screaming, trying to pry it off, but it snapped at me with its sharp teeth. I heard another roar, and I thought I would soon be dead right?

Wrong.

A large shadow blocked the sun and looked at us, then knocked the kitsune off of me. I scrambled away, looking at the little cuts I had on my arms and legs, but I was fine other than that surprisingly. The new supernatural figure was now not only a fox, but a giant wolf, standing on its hind legs, clawing at the kitsune. It didn't look like a normal, it was just a giant ogre with the face of a canine. Keaton was nowhere, like anywhere, but in those small seconds I came to the conclusion: that was him. No doubt. He couldn't have ran away that quick, it didn't seem right.

Yet, as a dumb human, instead of trying to save him, I ran, hoping maybe I'd run into someone who was just as crazy as we were to be out in the middle of the wilderness. I passed by hundreds of trees, and I saw the little Sakura blooms blowing behind me. I had to find someone, I needed help or just someone to tell me what I'm seeing isn't my imagination. My research project failed, and it was stupid, and now I'm going to risk Keaton's life for a good grade? How foolish was I?

Letting myself all of a sudden submit to feeling self-pity and guilt, I just sat down, and cried. Just cried my heart out. What a heroine I am right? I kept crying and pouring all the water I had in me onto my torn up clothes and my now stinging wounds.

I felt a rough breeze and the sound of quiet, yet loud feet pass by me. I looked up and saw what looked like yet another Kitsune, running really fast. It couldn't have been Kaden, who was currently attacking Keaton, because this one didn't have blood on it's pelt. I ran after the Kitsune wherever he or she was going back into the fight. The fox was right, I had to go back there and do something, even if I could do absolutely nothing. One of them had to be Kaden, and if Kaden recognized me, would everything stop? Thoughts swirled in my head as I followed the quick Japanese fox back into the Wild.


End file.
